Fast Cars and Freedom
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: A girl named Isabella finds a strange car in the junkyard and buys it for only 60. But she soon discovers the car can talk…and he isn’t just some talking car…he’s Lightning McQueen! Bell and Lightning must outwit the scientists and get him home!
1. Prologue

**Fast Cars and Freedom**

A 20 year old girl named Isabella finds a strange car in the junkyard and buys it for only 60 bucks. But she soon discovers the car can talk…and he isn't just some talking car…he's Lightning McQueen! Chris and Lightning must outwit the scientists and get the rookie back home!

I really love the Pixar movie Cars. It's my top favorite Pixar movie. :D And I have to admit to some degree...I have a crush on Lightning McQueen...why? I seriously have NO idea...but oh well...so I made a girl who's kind of like me...but in a different way...introducing Isabella aka Bell who will be playing a large part pretty soon...but this story is based off of Lightning McQueen being hurt since Sally is gone and going into a world where humans live since he...well...you will soon see...in the meantime...please enjoy! the title was based off of Rascal Flatts song which is my top fav. :D and also to point out...even thought Paul Newman is dead...I'm going to assume he is still alive and playing Doc Hudson still...

_Rest in Peace Paul Newman. May God bless your Soul._

-_**Prologue**_-

**_He_** wasn't sure how he felt. All he knew is…that whatever she had caught…it was too much for even the Doc to fix. He spent the long night pacing back and forth…hoping the Doc can fix her up in no time…

"You ok, kid?" His blue eyes shifted to his best friend.

"No…she's in there…and I'm not sure what will happen…" He answered without so much as another word.

Mater the old rusty tow truck wasn't the brightest bulb…but even he knew of what was happening… Sally 2002 996-series Porsche 911 Carrera has been having problems ever since she went off on a trip. When she came back…she was showing signs of unknown disease that cars could catch…whatever it was…Sally has been acting strange ever since. She kept coughing and she can hardly even drive on her wheels anymore.

Being the independent car she was, she tried to shrug off, but when she collapsed during her work shift…Doc Hudson aka the old famous 1951 Hudson Hornet had to take her to his shop and try to patch her up. Lightning McQueen, Sally's car boyfriend had just come back from a trip himself and when he heard from Mater his best friend about Sally, Lightning was shocked. He was the famous rookie Le Mans endurance racer number 95 of the Piston Cup races.

Right now, along with everyone on Route 66 was waiting to see what will happen to Sally now. All who were good friends of Sally including Flo a mint green 1957 Motorama show car waited to see what will become of poor Sally. Lightning kept driving back and forth in front of the shop, trying to calm his nerves, but it was no use…he wasn't sure if Sally will be ok or not.

Finally, the old dark blue car came riding out, looking depressed with a stern frown and all the cars glanced over, wondering what will happen to her, "Well Doc?" Mater asked for the people, "Is Sally going to be ok?"

Hudson glanced at each face and finally on Lightning before he glanced down and said in his usual gruff voice with a hint of sadness, "I'm afraid not…whatever she caught…it was too much for me to help…she wait too long for me to take a look at her…now…she only has a few minutes to live…"

Lightning felt tears come to his eyes but he held them back. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sally was the only car girl who took awhile to get used to him and yet ended up falling for him anyway was dying…why? Flo started to cry for him while Ramone a 1959 Chevy Impala Lowrider who was right now the color of blue with moon shapes drove beside her and tried to comfort her. Mater frowned and turned his attention on Lightning who just closed his eyes and said in a low voice,

"Can I see her?"

Doc Hudson stared at Lightning for a second before he gave a small nod. Without another word exchange, the red rookie drove inside the shop while all the cars watched in sadness, feeling the pair for race car.

Hudson watched him go. He hardly showed it…but he always viewed Lightning like a son…even though he treated the boy roughly. But since he was racer himself once, he always did admire Lightning's feisty ways, and it reminded him of himself once. And since Lightning was no longer a jerk…he had grown fond of him…despite his denies of even showing sympathy for the rookie.

Lightning saw Sally was hooked on to a lot of wires and he cringed slightly at her sight. But determined to see to her up to her last moment he drove up closer and saw her breathing heavily.

"Sally?" Lightning whispered and saw her eyes flicker slightly. Finally, her sky blue eyes looked into his own and she managed to smile slightly despite the pain she was going through and moaned,

"Hey Stickers…"

Lightning smiled slightly despite the situation right now; Sally liked calling him that, since he was full of stickers, "Sally…Doc told us that you were…well you weren't…" Lightning tried to say it, but even he couldn't say Sally wasn't going to live for very long.

Sally sighed and managed to nod, "I know…and I'm glad you are here…I need to tell you something…"

Lightning drove a little closer and frowned again, keeping his tears back and said, "What?"

"Well…since I won't have much time…I godda tell you…you need to find another girl…" Sally managed to whisper before coughing harshly.

Lightning was slightly shocked, "What are you talking about? I can't do that!"

"Promise me you will find a girl right for you…I know you will…promise me you will…" Sally whispered with her trademark smile.

"But Sally…"

"Promise me…" Sally said, now much quieter.

Lightning gulped and said, "Sure…whatever you say…"

Sally smiled a little more and said, "Say your phrase again…"

Lightning didn't feel like it…but he knew he had to do it…for Sally's last wish; he jumped slightly to the side and flashed his lightning bolt on his side and whispered in a slump voice, "Ka-chow."

Sally giggled slightly before coughing again and said, "Thanks…you've been great…I will be with you…Stickers…"

"Sally?" Lightning asked in horror as his girlfriend closed her eyes and went slump, "Sally!"

She didn't answer, and the rookie backed up knowing she was gone…gone forever…it just couldn't be…He drove by his friends as they each went inside to see if Sally was still alive before he started to drive down toward the highway. Mack, his trusty truck friend saw the very sad look on the race car's face.

"Hey kid…you ok?"

Lightning didn't answer; he just drove by feeling really down. As he went onto the rode, he glanced up at the stars and wondered just why? Why did she have to go? This wasn't what he wanted his life to be like…and now…He wanted to drive away…far away! He didn't care if anyone would notice he was gone…or at least not showing up at the Piston Cup Race anymore. He was just too hurt to even care for that matter. Without so much of a goodbye to his good friends, he went to full speed and rode down the rode as if he was in hot pursuit. He tried to forget what had happened a few minutes ago…he thought the thrill of speeding would keep his mind off of his situation.

He tried…he really tried. However, he closed his eyes and continued to go faster…and faster…and faster until he thought he felt his tires fire up. He kept going, not caring on what was going on…all he knew is that he had to keep going…far away…away…finally, he felt the pain start to get the better of him. In fact, he felt his whole body go on fire but he kept his blue eyes shut and before he knew it, he felt lights upon him and harsh horn blow at him.

Lightning gasped as he opened his eyes and saw trucks around him. He dodged them and went out of control from his fast lightning speed. He spun out of control and felt himself roll over on his back. He finally came to screeching halt on some dirt of who knows what…and was slightly relieved to know he was on his tires. He fell back and the pain on him was too much. He felt smoke come from him and he also felt eye piercing lights fall on him. He groaned slightly and saw some weird figures come rushing up to him. But he slipped into unconscious and fell into the darkness…

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Fast Cars and Freedom**

A 20 year old girl named Isabella finds a strange car in the junkyard and buys it for only 60 bucks. But she soon discovers the car can talk…and he isn't just some talking car…he's Lightning McQueen! Bell and Lightning must outwit the scientists and get the rookie back home!

Here we are with another chapter...it introduces Isabella...a lonely girl who wants some excitment in her life! Little did she know she is about to get one, not to mention some chemestry with you-know-who! Please enjoy! and thank you all for faving this story! I didn't think people would love this story!

_

* * *

_

_**-Chapter 1**_-

One morning…in the human world of California. A girl was getting dressed in her room, ready to start another day…of her boring life. With her outfit today was her long light brown with blonde highlights hair tied back in a ponytail, dark brown eyes that showed a spark of hope, and she wore a pink hoodie, white jeans, and a blue hair band. She frowned as she stared in the mirror.

Her name was Isabella Holler. A college student who lived with her parents who was looking for some real excitement in her boring life for once. Her cell rang and she picked it up, "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey girl! What's happening?" Isabella smiled hearing her friend Katie asked.

"Same as usual…I'm just glad it's Saturday…" The girl shrugged as she glanced out the window to see it was a nice day outside.

"Why? Is something happening?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah…I'm going to convince my dad to get me a car," Bell answered with a slight smile.

"Any reason why?"

"Because I hate having to depend you or my parents giving me rides…not to mention I want something to be different," Bell answered with an obvious tone of her voice, "I just hope my dad would approve…my mom said its ok. And I also hope it's not a junk heap…"

"That's one to put it…you need to a get a real cool car…one that will totally make everyone's eyes pop out and get at least that cute guy you like to notice you!"

"Katie…what makes you think I want a guy? Come on…ever since Bobby broke up with me…I crossed the line with going out with guys…it's just never natural for me…" Bell sighed as she sat on the bed and turned on the small TV in her room.

"Well…that's still no excuse to not go out with boys," Katie answered.

"Yeah I know…but…" Bell went to the news channel and saw the reporter saying,

"Some of the witnesses claim that car came out of nowhere on fire and spun out of control. Luckily, there was no one in the car…at least as far the mechanics can see…"

Bell stared at the TV when her friend's voice brought her back to the conversation, "Hey Bell, are you listening to me?"

"Um…yeah…I was just watching the news…" Bell turned off the TV and turned back to her cell, "What were you saying?"

"I was saying you need to find the right guy in your life…you can't just stay single forever…you still are young!" Katie pointed out.

"Please Katie…hardly any guys notice me…"

"What are you talking about? You are much prettier than I am!" Katie pointed out.

"True…but no guy notices that…besides…I'm happy being single anyway…" Bell tried to convince her best friend, "What guy would like me? It's not like I'm the best student too…yes I can run real fast…but come on…no guy likes girls like that…"

"You sound like you're making up excuses to not go out with boys…" Katie smugly answered.

"Whatever, Katie…Look…my dad is outside…I need to talk to him about me getting a car…I'll see you Monday…got it?"

"Sure, later Bell!" Katie stated and hung up first. Bell sighed as she wrapped her arms around her knees and wondered if Katie is right; was she really trying to avoid into going out with a boy? But what boy would go out with her? That's why she always hoped to having something for once exciting to happen to her. Maybe getting a car would change that…

She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see her mom cooking breakfast, "Morning sweetie," Mrs. Holler greeted her daughter; Bell looked like her mom with the light brown hair and blonde highlights, but Bell got her eyes from her father, "Will Pancakes be nice for today?"

"Yes mom…by the way, where is dad?" Bell asked as she watched her mom mix the batter.

"In the garage…going to convince him to get you a car?"

"Yeah…I just hope he says yes…I saved a lot of money to buy one…"Bell stated as she walked out to the garage…

* * *

"Dad! Please! I really want a car!" Bell stated to her aging father who was working an old worn down car.

He sighed as he got out from under the hood, "Sorry Isabella…but I'm not sure if you are ready…"

"But I'm almost 21!" Bell cried out in rage.

Her father just chuckled at this response, "Yes…and you are in college right now…but you really need to have the money to buy one…"

Bell rolled her eyes, "Meaning?"

"Meaning…cars are very expensive!" Mr. Holler replied with a frown. Bell sighed as she walked back to the house. She was sure she had enough to at least to buy a used car. Why was her father always treating her like a baby? Maybe she can just buy and old junk heap and make car out of it…she was good at fixing cars…one of her few talents that no guy would like. Her father always told her she had a thing for fixing cars, and that she got it from him.

"You know Dad…just because I might not have enough money…doesn't mean I won't have enough to buy a used car!" Bell said as she stopped just outside the door to the kitchen.

"Well…seeing you have a knack for at least fixing cars…maybe there is a chance…" Mr. Holler answered as he wiped his hands on a grease towel and glanced at newspaper clipping and noticed something. Bell rolled her eyes and was about to walk inside when, "Wait a minute honey…I think I know a good place to buy just the perfect car for you!"

Bell turned with a quirked eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Much later…after Mrs. Holler's good breakfast…

"This is the place?" Bell asked disappointed seeing it looked like more of a junkyard than a Car Sales Place called Lawrence Used and New Cars.

"The best of the best! They have used cars here! They have their own Car crushing machine too!" Mr. Holler stated with a proud smile.

Bell got out of her dad's car and glanced around with a groan. She felt even more upset than before. This wasn't what she meant about getting a used car…why her? She and her father walked into the yard and a man came rushing up.

"Hi there! Looking for a car?" He asked with a toothy grin waiting for some paying customers.

"Yes, my daughter needs a good car, got anything useful?" Mr. Holler asked as Bell glanced around trying to find any car that looked decent, but all she saw was a bunch of junk heap…piles and piles of them.

"You betcha! We just got a couple of good used cars over here!" the man said with a smile and stated to lead them over to one side; Bell however better plans than see what horrible cars they have.

She glanced up at the machine to see a car go into it and come out like a crushed cube. She frowned in worry in wonderment if Cars were alive…how would they feel if they went through something like that. She sighed and started to walk off. Maybe she'll find a car she liked. She was just passing by a pile when she heard a man ask, "What kind of a car is this?" Bell turned to see a couple of men around some weird looking red car; or the car is red…despite its fire burns.

"Not sure…we got a call from someone to come pick it up from the dessert…we can't really find out what type it is…not to mention it has no front window…or if it does…we would see it…" The other explained as he filled out some paperwork.

"What was it doing all the way out there?" The 1st man asked as Bell watched unnoticed from them.

"No clue…some witnesses claimed the car spun out of control…and…when they went up to it…no one was driving it…" the 2nd answered with a careless shrug and handed the clipboard, "Here…sign this thing so I can get going? I need to pick up a couple of more cars…"

That's the same car from my TV, Isabella thought.

"Sure…I'll tell my boss about this…um…strange car if he wants to smash it or keep it…" the man stated as he signed the form and walked off while the other got into his pick-up truck and drove off.

Bell watched to make sure they were really gone before walking up to the very strange car…she found they were right. It had no front mirror…or anything. She also noticed it had no headlights…they were just stickers. She also took notice of how burned up the car was…but she thought she can make out some number out on the side of it. She saw it was number 95. Number 95? Sounded like a racecar. What was a racecar doing out in the middle of the dessert indeed. She kept walking around the car…why was she so interested in this car, it really made her wonder. But something this…vehicle made her wonder.

"Isabella?" Bell turned to see her father and the sales man come rushing up, "What are you doing over here? It's dangerous with all these piles of junk."

"Sorry dad…just looking at some cars…like this one…" Bell pointed to the nearly chard car.

Her father stared as well as the Sales Man, "This one?" Mr. Holler asked as the man beside him walked up.

"When did this one come in?" The Sales Man asked and tapped the front of it with his finger when the man from before came walking up.

"Hey Mr. Lawrence, I was looking for you about this car. It just came in…and I was wondering if you wanted to crush it or…keep it…" The assistant asked.

"Well…it looks like it just went through a fire…not to mention it has no headlights…no rear view mirrors…and no windows in the front! There is no way we can sell this thing…" Mr. Lawrence stated as Bell stared, "We might as well crush it…"

"Wait!" Everyone glanced over to see Bell coming over, "Um…maybe you shouldn't crush it…I think I want this…um car…"

"Honey? You ok? This car doesn't look like something you want to drive…it also looks like it won't even run!" Mr. Holler said with a shrug.

Bell shook her head. She wasn't sure why she wanted this car…but something told her in her deep down instincts that she needed this car. It also told her that this was no ordinary car. And she can see it…for some reason. So, she stood in front of it and frowned.

"I'll buy it…how much for it?" She asked with a determined look.

The men stared like she was crazy; but Mr. Lawrence sighed, "Alright…well…for a car as messed up as that one…I'll give it to you for at least…60 dollars…"

"60 bucks? This car must really be worthless…are you sure you want this car, sweetie?" Mr. Holler asked his daughter while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Bell frowned and sighed, "Yes…I want this car…don't know why…but I feel this car isn't…just some ordinary car…" She glanced back at it…and it almost looked like…life-life…despite the burns on it, "I'll buy it…"

Mr. Holler sighed as well, "Alright…we'll take this car…since my daughter insisted."

"Fine then…" Mr. Lawrence finally stated looking disappointed.

* * *

Pretty soon…

After all the papers were filled out…Bell felt slightly that she was making a mistake…but she didn't think so. As soon as the tow truck pushed the car into the shed, Bell took another look at the car.

"Isabella? Let's eat dinner before you work on this…car," Mr. Holler called Bell.

"Yes, dad…" Bell said and turned to follow her father to the house; she turned and closed the door behind her.

She didn't notice one of the wheels on the car move slightly…and a small cough coming from it. And if you looked hard enough, you would see the red shields over the front windows open to show bright blue eyes before they close again and a whisper of a man's voice go, "Sally…" …after that…there was silence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fast Cars and Freedom**

A 20 year old girl named Isabella finds a strange car in the junkyard and buys it for only 60 bucks. But she soon discovers the car can talk…and he isn't just some talking car…he's Lightning McQueen! Bell and Lightning must outwit the scientists and get the rookie back home!

Ok...sorry for the late update...but here's chapter 2. it may be a little short...but don't worry...it will get better. lol we also introduce two new characters coming into play here. I hope you like this next one! please read and review! thank you!

_

* * *

_

_**-Chapter 2**_-

"I can't believe it worked…my experiment worked!" A man in his late 50's said glancing down at his invention he thought will never work; he turned back to the TV that gave the news about the car that came out of nowhere, "I knew my Universe Experiment would be a success!"

"No one knows for certain where this unusual car came from…but witnesses claim it was on fire when it came driving up…" The professor turned the TV off and smiled.

"I just knew it would work!" He said patting on a invention that was small enough to be held, but too large to be put in a pocket; it had wires all over it, "I just hope that…"

"Professor Hoodingy!" A harsh voice cried, causing the old man to get in front of his invention; a man with a very stern look who appeared to be in late 40's and looked very angry about something and he glared at the Professor, "Just what are you doing now? Making another lame invention?"

"Um…no…" Hoodingy answered with a frown.

"Don't lie…what are you hiding behind your back?" The man asked as he walked over.

"I am not hiding anything General Miser…" The old man insisted to the angry looking man, "I'm serious…don't you have something more important to do?"

General Miser glared down at him and said in a low voice, "Just remember Professor…if I find out what you are hiding…you will BE arrested. I guarantee it…" He turned and started to walk away before glaring back at him, "Be careful…"

Once Miser was gone, Hoodingy frowned in worry before turning back to his invention. He really hoped where ever that car that probably got into this world…it was ok. He had to find it so it can get back to his original world. Knowing that car came out of no where, he knew it was only a matter of time before Miser found out what is going on…

* * *

"You bought a what?!" Mrs. Holler cried out in shock.

Bell sighed as her mother stood over her daughter, "Um…a car?" Bell asked with a shrug.

"But your father says the car is ruined! What in your right mind made you buy the piece of junk?!"

Bell sighed, "To be honest…I really don't know…just…something about that car…got to me…I wanted to buy it…besides…they were going to crush it…"

"That's where junk cars like that go to, honey!" Mrs. Holler sighed before she covered her face, "I know you wanted a car…but this isn't what I wanted you to get…"

Bell glared up at her mother, "It's my money! And I'm going to fix that car up!" She turned and walked toward the door, "Call me when dinner is ready…I'll be in the shed…"

Mrs. Holler watched her go and turned to her husband, "Why in YOUR mind let her buy that car?"

"I really don't know…besides…she's right. It's her money…"

* * *

Bell opened the door to the shed to see the car…well…sitting there like always. She frowned and glanced at the tools she had taken from her father's garage; she sighed. She blew some of her hair off her face before walking over to the car. She frowned examining it. Something about this car was really starting to get to her. She walked to the side and put down the tool box and tried to glance through the side windows. But she couldn't see through it…for some reason. She can only see her reflection.

"Weird…" She mumbled and stepped back, pondering on why she couldn't see through it, "Maybe I better check the engine…" She walked to the front of the car and tried to find the hood to it. She placed her hand on the top and traced around it until she found the line to the hood. She was just about to open it when, she thought she felt a shiver on her hand. She stopped moving her hands and stared down at the car. Bell was sure she felt a shiver. Maybe it was just an imagination; shrugging she continued to try to open the hood. Then, without warning, she felt a chuckle…she quirked an eyebrow…

"Ok…I must be losing it…" she mumbled and glanced down at the car and saw the red shields over where the front windows should be; start to open as if…blinking? She stared until she was looking into blue eyes! "What the…?!"

The car stared at her before it…or he since the voice sounded male, state in a surprise, "Hey!" Bell gasped in surprise before she fell back in shock, fear, and surprise. She wanted to scream! Scream that there was a talking car! In her shed! The car stared, looking just as confused as her! He shook slightly and said, "What the heck are you? And where the heck am I?"

The girl didn't answer. She was too scared to even answer. She backed up, fell on her butt, and managed to choke up, "Stay away! You…um…"

The car stared and gave her a look, "Um…sorry to scare you but…just who or what are you?"

Bell clutched her heart. She had to be dreaming! No car could talk! They were made to transport people! That was it! So why is this car talking?! No wonder she couldn't see through the windows…but…this was…too weird…Maybe she was dreaming! Yeah! Dreaming! "Ok Bell…calm down…" She whispered and slowly got to her feet and looked away toward the house, "Maybe I better call mom and dad…" But what happens if they come here and the car was just an illusion in her mind; then her parents will think she going crazy…that was the last thing she wanted her parents to think about. It was already bad enough they are disappointed of her buying…a wreck of a car…a wrecked car that can talk!

"Look…can you at least tell me what is going on here?" Bell turned back to the…talking red car and frowned before pinching herself…hard to make sure; but the car still stood there giving her a look.

"Um…" She tried to calm her rushing race heart.

* * *

When Lightning woke up…he wasn't sure what happened. The last thing he remembered, he was driving real fast…then he spun out of control, and…he passed out…now he was staring at a strange creature…it had to be a girl since her voice sound like a girl. She looked like she was having a heart attack…maybe she had never seen him before…and he wouldn't blame her…she didn't look like a car anyway.

"Look…" She breathed, "I guess I must be…losing my mind…I've got…a talking car…in my shed…and…you are…talking to me…"

Lightning stared and glanced about to see she was right. He was in a shed. He tried to ponder on how he got here…and what kind of a creature this person or girl was…she wasn't a car…that's for sure…ok…he had that clear, she wasn't a car. He tried to move his tires, despite feeling achy but he couldn't move them much. He heard that girl gasp he turned his eyes toward her again and gave her a look.

"Ok…I ask again…what are you…and…where am I?" Lightning asked, hoping she won't scream.

The girl stared and gulped, "Ok…I guess I can pretend…um…I'm Isabella Holler, but call me Bell…" She breathed slightly, "And I'm what everyone calls…a human."

"A human?" Lightning asked staring.

"Yeah…a human, Mr. Talking Car," Bell stated as she backed up against the wall, "Which is why I'm freaking out since we don't have…talking cars in this world."

"Well…then you have no idea who I am…do you?" Lightning asked.

"Nope…do you have a name?" Bell inquired who was now calming down.

"Yeah…I'm known as Lightning McQueen, the fastest race car in the Piston Cup Races!" Lightning stated proudly and tried to show off his lightning bolt while saying his trade mark phrase, but he felt pain go through him again and he coughed up some smoke.

"I've heard of the Piston Cup Races…with Little E, Jeff Gordon, Jimmy Johnson, ect. But I haven't heard of a Lightning McQueen…" Bell pointed out and winced slightly as Lightning coughed some more.

"Yeah well…that's who I am…Bell," Lightning pointed out before coughing again and Bell walked over but she looked reluctant to touch him, "Look…if you don't mind…do you think you can try to do something? At least see if I need some touch up?"

Bell frowned at the car's lack of manners, "Yeah sure…that is if you say please…"

Lightning smiled weakly, "Sorry…I just get ill-mannered after a ride I just had…"

"Not to mention you look like you went through a fire while at it…" Bell pointed out.

Lightning stared, "What are you talking about?" Bell sighed while rolling her eyes and walked over to what appeared to be a mirror and turned it toward him. Lightning gasped at his appearance; he looked awful! His whole body looked charred up from the fire, he can only make the red color he is, and his number 95 was still visible, but barely. And he seriously looked like he needed cleaning…He moaned slightly before closing his eyes while turning away. "Awe man…" He said trying to rid of the image he had seen that was supposed to be him; he felt a soft hand go on his hood and he opened his eyes to see Bell looking concerned.

"Don't worry, Mr. McQueen. I can get you fixed up in a jiffy…" Bell announced, "For I am good with cars…at least non-talking cars for that matter…I get it from my father."

Before Lightning can say anything, the two jumped slightly when they both heard another female voice rang, "Isabella! It's time for dinner!"

"Ok mom!" Bell shouted back and turned to the race car rookie, "I'll be back soon…I need to eat…look…you need anything before I go in? Since you are talking…"

Lightning frowned, "Um…not really…I just need to get over my head on how I got here…and if I'm dreaming or not…"

Bell giggled, "Believe me…I'm thinking the same thing…" She frowned quickly and walked over to the door; she then turned back, "Listen…if you really are real, do not try to leave this shed…I don't want my parents to see you can talk or something…cause humans here don't think there is such thing as talking cars…can you be quiet?"

Lightning stared and gave her a charming smirk despite his appearance, "Sure, Bell…I think I can manage…"

Bell rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. Lightning heard her walk away before he frowned again. He tried to ponder on how this happened. He did go at a fast pace…but he wasn't sure how he managed to get here in the first place. If any, he heard once from his mother when he was really little about the different universes, where cars aren't alive and they were driven around by strange creatures. He used to be so fascinated by the stories; that is until racing caught his blue eyes. So he forgot those supposable fairytales and tried to focus more on racing. Lightning then remembered his only friends back at Route 66 also known as Radiator Springs. He knew he would never see Sally again, and his heart ached at the thought of her. Her words still rang in his head at the memory; Find another girl right for you… He wasn't sure if she was joking, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to find another girl; Sally was one of a kind. But at least he still had friends like Mater, Doc Hudson, and the others. He wondered if they were worried about him as he was worried about them…


	4. Chapter 3

**Fast Cars and Freedom**

A 20 year old girl named Isabella finds a strange car in the junkyard and buys it for only 60 bucks. But she soon discovers the car can talk…and he isn't just some talking car…he's Lightning McQueen! Bell and Lightning must outwit the scientists and get the rookie back home!

Sorry for the long wait, but I have to say, I'm really immpressed on how many reviews I got for this story. all of them are good and some say this story is just awesome. thanks guys. I'm really glad you love it. so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. we go a little deeper into Bell and Lightning's friendship. But what is happening back in Radiator Springs? Read to find out...

_

* * *

_

_**-Chapter 3**_-

In Radiator Springs…

The morning sun was rising slowly. All the cars in Route 66 had uneasy sleep ever since they had Sally buried. Doc Hudson was the only one to notice that Lightning McQueen wasn't with them. Doc woke up early as always and drove to the Cone #1 where Lightning always slept, but the young red rookie wasn't in it. He frowned in worry and confusion before driving off. He took notice of Flo caring for some customers that had just arrive, but he can see how tired and depressed she was. He knew everyone was upset about Sally's death. If it wasn't for her…Lightning wouldn't be here…he would still be a jerk, and trying to outrace everyone with no lesson. And there would be no customers at all in this little town. The Doc drove up to Mater's place and saw he was picking at some old tires.

"Mater!" The old Tow Truck jumped slightly at the low voice behind him and he turned to see Doc Hudson with a serious look on his face as usual.

"Yeah Doc? What up?" Mater asked with a smile.

"Have you seen Hot Rod?" Doc asked seriously.

Mater frowned and tried to ponder, "Well…I do know…wait! Don't tell me! I know dis one!"

Doc sighed knowing too well he shouldn't have asked him. He started to drive off and find out where Lightning McQueen went, leaving Mater still thinking on where his buddy was. The old blue hornet drove up to the big truck named Mack.

"Hey Doc Hudson," Mack greeted with a smile when he took notice of used to be old race car driving up.

"Hey Mack. Where's McQueen?" Doc inquired hoping Mack would give him a straight answer; he did after all had a few more brains than Mater.

"Oh…the kid drove off after Sally drove in the dust…I'd say he wanted to clear his head," Mack said now frowning from the memory of Lightning driving off without a word.

Doc frowned even more. All night long? Even that Hot Rod had some limits; like he needed gas to drive, wash up and all sort of things that a car needs…he had to be back by now…maybe he better go find him, "Hey Doc!" Hudson sighed when Mater drove up with his aqua eyes shining, "I know where ma buddy is! He went out for a drive to clear his head since Sally died!"

Doc rolled his eyes at this answer since he already knew it from Mack, "Thank you Mater…" He turned to him and knew he was going to regret it…but he didn't want to do this alone; besides, a second pair of eyes will help, "Want to help me go look for your buddy?"

Mater stared and said, "Ya mean it?"

The hornet shrugged with his tires, "Why not? Four eyes is better then two. I'm sure everyone here doesn't need a doc or a tow truck for awhile. We'll be back before they even need us."

"Sure! I'll come!" Mater said with excitement before he drove up beside Doc who sighed, "I wonder where muh buddy is. Where do ya think he is, Doc?"

"Would I ask you to come with me to look for him if I knew where he is?"

"Well…uh…" Mater tried to ponder but Doc cut him from his thinking,

"Forget it. Stop thinking, you'll hurt the rest of your brain. Now let's find that kid before he does something stupid." Hudson called back to Mack who was watching the pair drive off, "If anyone asks where we went, Mack, tell them we had to do something important."

"You got it Doc. Hope you find Lightning soon! He's got a race coming up soon." Mack called out to remind Lightning's crew chief of the upcoming race.

Doc Hudson nodded in agreement as he and Mater drove off. He knew for a fact that Lightning McQueen was still trying to beat off Chick. That green race car was nothing but trouble since he won that last race. Because of it, and The King now retired, he is now more boastful then ever before. Even Doc found it annoying to see that annoying loud-mouth green car talk about he was the best there was. So in secret, he wanted the young rookie to show Chick who's boss for once.

The two old cars drove down the road, and glanced about, hoping to see a bright red car with a yellow number 95 on the side. But after driving for at least an hour, they couldn't find any trace of Lightning McQueen. Where the heck was he? Doc Hudson was starting to get impatient. Was the young rookie playing a trick or something? Maybe he was already back at Radiator Springs. Doc shifted his dark blue eyes back toward Mater was who was still scanning one area on the other side before the old blue car went back to glancing at his side. He knew how much the young car loved Sally. The two always spent time together when Lightning wasn't off at some big race. But after the death of her, Doc knew the kid would be hurt the most out of all of them, despite him being the car who knew her the shortest.

"Hey Doc?"

Doc sighed in irritation from Mater's statement that has cut into his thoughts before glancing over at the rusty tow truck, "What is it Mater? Did you find him?"

"No…but if that big swirling thing over there IS muh friend…" Mater nodded over to something white swirling around off at least 13 feet away from them.

"Mater…that isn't McQueen…" Doc whispered, now feeling for some reason a bit scared right down to his hubcaps.

Mater started to shiver, allowing loose metal to clang against each other, "What is it? The Ghost Light?!"

Doc sighed at this while trying to keep a chuckle in, "No Mater…it's not the Ghost Light. You think anything that is just so strange and scary at the same time is the Ghost Light."

"B-b-but…what if it is? Dat ting is starting to pull us toward it!" Mater pointed out. And the tow truck was right; some strong force was starting to pull both cars toward it.

"What in…?!" Doc gasped and tried to reverse away from the white portal like thing or whatever it was, "Mater, tried to drive away!"

"I'm trying! But nothing is happening!" Mater cried as he tried to reverse.

Before they can even try to get away, the white swirling object had them and they were sucked in before either can think on what just happened. After that, the white swirling thing disappeared, leaving the desert empty like nothing happened.

* * *

Isabella couldn't eat her dinner. She kept thinking about that talking car in her shed. Both her parents took notice of their daughter's lack of appetite and her father was the first to speak, "Isabella? You feeling ok?"

The young girl jumped slightly before saying, "Yeah…I'm feeling just fine."

"But you haven't even touched your food. It's even your favorite dish." Her mother pointed out. Bell just sighed as she said,

"I'm not hungry. I'll just save this for later. Listen, I need to check on Ligh-I mean the car, before I go to bed," She pointed out and nearly said Lightning, but caught herself just in time, "Later!"

She put her plate on the kitchen counter before rushing out the door, with both her parents looking on in confusion, "Just what is with her? Ever since she got back from the shed she's been acting very strange…" Mrs. Holler pointed out to her husband.

He just shrugged before biting his steak, "Maybe she's having second thoughts on the car…"

"Could be…should we check on her?" His wife asked out of concern.

"Nah, when she comes to me asking for us to take that car back, I'll agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bell sighed with relief when she walked up to the shed and had a distant feeling of thinking that maybe the car was just an illusion. But when she peeked in through the windows, she saw that she wasn't dreaming. There sat Lightning McQueen who looked like he was upset about something. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly; it let out a groan causing the car to jump slightly before she saw him calm down when he saw it was only her.

"Oh…I thought you were…um…another human creature or something." The car stated smiling sheepishly.

Bell giggled slightly, "Considering there are a lot of human creatures, you have every right to jump like that."

"So um…what are you going to do?" Lightning asked with a frown now.

"Guess I can start off by cleaning you up first of all. Cause I'm sure you hate to have to wake in the morning to see yourself looking like that." Bell pointed out as she walked over to one place of the shed and took out a green hose. Before he can even reply, he let out a startled cry of surprise when he felt cold water splash upon him, "Hush! Don't let my parents hear you!" Bell warned.

"Sorry…but the water is so cold!" Lightning said through his gritted teeth. Bell just sighed before she continued to splash him slightly with the cold harsh water. Some of the dirt started to come off, but she knew she had to scrub him in order to get him fully clean. She put down the water hose before she started to grab a bucket and sponge to wash him up. Lightning sputter from the cold liquid that was still on him; he gasped when he felt something soft go on his side before it started to move along. It felt really good. He smiled as he relaxed with ease and closed his eyes to allow Bell to wash him without any interruptions. She can see how comfortable he was right now. She couldn't help but smile at this. Why not? Even for a car, he was pretty cute…she suddenly felt embarrassed just thinking that. This was a car. Not some human guy. Although it did make her wonder what Lightning would look like as a human boy.

"How does that feel, Mr. McQueen?" Bell asked, wanting to strike up a conversation to calm her nerves and keep her thoughts away from something unwanted.

"Very nice…thanks a lot, Bell. But call me Lightning. Everyone does. And judging by your voice, you don't sound much older than me." Lightning pointed out while he opened his blue eyes slightly and gave Bell another charming smile.

She smiled as she stood and glanced down at his side she had been cleaning to see the burn and crud was gone from that side, "Ok. Well…I'm only 20 to be honest." She answered as she put the soapy sponge into the bucket so she can start on the other side.

"20? So am I. At least in car years." Lightning pointed out with chuckle.

"Wow…a young rookie?" Bell inquired with curiosity before she walked behind him to the other side.

"You bet. Racing was always my thrill. When I was really young, I loved to watch race cars go so fast, I started to train myself to do that." Lightning explained at the memory of him racing around when he was really young.

"Wow…bet your dad was a racer." Bell said as she started to wash the untouched right side of the young car. There was silence when she said that, and she frowned, glancing over to see an angry look on his face, "Um…I take it he wasn't…"

"No." Came a sharp reply. Bell frowned as she watched Lightning close his eyes, "In fact, he hated racing. He even had forbidden me to go see races. My mom was ok with it. But my dad didn't. Everyday, when he caught me going more than 30 mph, he always had the chance to yell at me. For years when I lived with him, he never wanted to hear any words like Piston or race."

Bell can see how hurt Lightning looked just from the sound of his voice, "So…what happened?"

"After our last yell-out match, I ran away. I was only 18." Lightning answered before his blue eyes opened again to stare at the shed's ceiling. "I never saw him or mom again. I was lucky to find the Rust-EZ company that was looking for a race car. I signed the contract for them and I became who I am. They gave me everything I wanted. Unlike my dad, who never once tried to help me with my dreams…"

As Bell continued to wash Lightning's right side, she took notice of the number 95 on his side. She had never thought of cars having families. But since there are so many universes, you never really know. And it really pained her to hear from Lightning how harsh his dad was to him. Why did racing upset his old man so much? Was he a racer once too and he lost terribly one time, and couldn't bear to see his own son go at like he did? She knew of the tragic end of Little E's own father. Junior had followed into his father's footsteps, but he wasn't violent like his father. She stood up as soon as she was done with that side and took notice how quiet Lightning had become. He had his eyes close again, and he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Do you miss your dad?" Bell asked casually.

There was a long silence before the young red car finally answered, "Not really…to be honest, I was glad to be free of him. When I ran away, I was both scared and relieved. Scared cause I didn't know where to go from there. But relieved because I didn't have an angry dad car to yell at me every time I try to go fast."

Bell took in his past story and put her hand on top of his hood. He shifted his blue eyes up toward her; she glanced into his eyes as she said, "I think you made a choice any kid would take. You followed your dreams and you manage to make it…I'm just confused on how you got here in my universe…do you remember at least?" She questioned as she rubbed her hand on his hood.

He stared at her before he said slowly, "To be honest, I don't know…you might not believe this…but I was a serious jerk once." Bell blinked and nodded for him to continue, "All that fame I guess got to me, and I started to only care about just winning. But after going into Radiator Springs, which is a small town full of cars I became friends with…I realized that friends is what mattered. But after someone I really well…loved died just at least yesterday…" She watched him close his eyes again, and she can see pain etched all over him before he said slowly, "I drove off to get rid of the memories and…I thought I saw a bright light, before I guess I blacked out. Now I find myself here…"

Bell can see some of the puzzle pieces being etched together more and more. So, Lightning drove off at a very fast pace and somehow ended up here. There had to be a way as to why. Maybe some kind of a portal opened? She wasn't sure at this point. Right now, she was more focused on getting Lightning McQueen cleaned. "Who was it you lost? If you don't mind me asking that is…" Bell asked wanting to know as she took the sponge again before she started to scrub the top of his hood.

Lightning sighed again, "I lost someone I once loved…let's just leave at that."

Bell didn't say another word. She can see how much pain he was suffering. And losing someone you love is even worse. She felt sympathy go out for him and continued to clean him. She wanted him to be at least happy. If this car was real, she might as well treat him like a guest; without her parents knowing. Not to mention she wanted to know more about him. She wanted him to be very clean and feel satisfied that she is trying to make him look good once more. Or at least look good like he used to.

* * *

Professor Hoodingy had pressed the same button on his Universal invention that had caused that portal to appear. He wondered if the same thing will happen. But not wanting to cause yet another uproar from the press, he deiced to have the portal in his lab. He just hoped that General won't come back. The swirling white portal appeared and he turned toward it. After a few minutes, he wondered if it wasn't working, when…two screams were heard. Then two bulky objects came flying from the portal. They both hit the wall opposite from the portal in which that disappeared as the Professor walked over to see two old looking cars. One was dark navy blue 1951 Hudson Hornet. The other was a rusty old 1951 International Harvester L-170 "boom" truck with elements of a mid-1950s Chevrolet and One-Ton Wrecker Tow Truck.

"What in the flipping cars world was that?!" A gruff voice stated coming from the blue hornet as Professor Hoodingy started to get excited by seeing talking cars right here in his lab.

"Don't know! But I think I lost muh lunch durin' dat ride!" The tow truck pointed as he shook himself.

"Excuse me?" Professor called out, causing both cars to glance over, "I'm sure you don't recognize me."

"Just who or what the heck you are?" The blue car asked with suspicion.

"He ain't no car I've seen before." The rusty truck pointed out while old car rolled his blue eyes.

"I'm a human…you might wanna get comfortable, cause I have a lot to explain." Professor stated now serious.


	5. Chapter 4

What? I am actually updating this story…lol Since Cars 2 is coming soon, I've been getting my love for Cars back into gear. XD I so can't wait for it to come on DVD so I can get it. :3 anyway, I thank you all for waiting for this next chapter. I will try to get this story done. I also plan on rewriting this story so it would have better grammar and so on. So please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

The morning sun's rays peeked through the cracks of curtain that were covering the window to Bell's room. The young girl moaned slightly when a patch of sun caught her closed eyes. She then turned over on her side to get some more sleep when her alarm rang. She cried out in fear and settled down quickly when she realized what the loud sound was.

She yawned before she turned her eyes toward the clock. It was only 7 am. She was about to lay back down when she remembered of what she was supposed to do this morning. Her dark brown eyes flew open and she mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. She got out of bed quickly and started to get dressed. She had promised Lightning she would finish cleaning him.

Last night, Bell's mother called for her daughter to come back into the house due to it being late. And the girl had only managed to just rinse most of the soot off of the race car. She then promised Lightning she would be back in the morning. It was hard to believe she had a live talking car living in her shed right now. It really made her wonder on how this was possible. Questions rang through her mind as she put on her pink sweatshirt. But Lightning seemed just as confused as her of how he came into her world. In which case, there was no use in asking him of how he came into the human world.

Bell was also curious that if Lightning came from another world, that meant he lived among a bunch living talking cars. She wondered what kind of car she would be if she went into his world. Not to mention of how cars reproduced for that matter. She shook her head to quit thinking for the moment. If she had continued, she might have had a brain meltdown. After putting her hair up in a ponytail, she quickly and quietly made her way down the steps. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she carefully snuck past her parents' room.

"I hope Lightning slept well." She whispered to herself as she opened the back door to where the shed was.

The shed was a separate place away from the house and Bell was glad for that. Her sneakered feet dampened from the dew on the grass as she made her way to the shed. She could see the day was going to be brisk and cool. She smiled, feeling content before she peeked inside through the windows of the shed to see if Lightning was awake or not. She could see his eyes were still closed, however, his tires were moving about and he had his back rear up against the wall of the shed.

Bell blinked and frowned. If she didn't know any better, it seemed like he was having a nightmare while sleeping. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. It didn't disturb Lightning. He was still tensed up and appeared to be mumbling something,

"No…Sally…no Sally please!" his voice was getting louder.

Bell frowned and wondered who this Sally was. Possibly the love interest Lightning mentioned last night? It made her wonder of what happened to her. Judging by of how much Lightning was moving around in his sleep, it was very bad. Realizing if she didn't wake him anytime soon, the racecar would end up waking her parents and cause chaos in the neighborhood.

Although Bell's house was surrounded by woods with the nearest house a half mile away, she wasn't about to take chances, "Lightning!" she said loud enough to wake him, "Lightning, wake up!"

"Huh?" Lightning blinked his blue eyes open in surprise to see Bell staring at him in concern, "Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, and luckily you didn't wake up my parents either as far as I can see," Bell turned her dark brown eyes out of the window toward the window of her parents' room; there was no light, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you that's causing your nightmares?"

The young red racecar stared at her for a second and she can see the pain pass over his eyes before he finally spoke, "Maybe some other time." He shifted his eyes to the side as Bell mentally sighed.

"Ok then. Better clean up the rest of you."

Bell got started on cleaning up Lightning. She made sure to not miss a spot. All the while, Lightning felt good to feel her wash him down. He never got good treatment like this. He even forgot his nightmare while he allowed the human girl to clean him up. Although the dream was a flashback of watching Sally die again. He wished she was still alive.

Lightning frowned as he remembered that at Sally's last breath, she wanted him to move on and find another girl right for him. What other girl would ever understand him? The twin, Mia and Tia were out of the question since they were only his fans. And Lightning never found another girl that caught his eye. He didn't want to disappoint Sally of course and he had made a promise.

"Lightning?" Bell's distant voice brought him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes, turning toward her, "I'm done, so you look good as new." The human girl added as she walked to the mirror and showed him his reflection.

Lightning blinked to see of how good he looked. Bell had done a good job. She even managed to get out the hard to reach places. He gave a smile and moved slightly to better look on both of his sides while Bell stood back with a small smile.

"Nice. I have never seen myself this clean before," Lightning complimented and turned to Bell, "Thanks."

"It's no problem." She answered when the two jumped slightly from Bell's mom shouting from the house,

"Bell? Where are you? It's time for breakfast!"

"I better go. But, out of curiosity, do you cars eat anything? If so, I'll try to bring something." Bell questioned as she paused at the door, to give Lightning a look.

"Yeah we do. But I don't know what you humans eat. Although, if you have oil, I would like a drink of that." The racecar answered with a frown and he hoped what she'll bring will be disgusting.

"Ok no problem there, and I'll show you what we have." Once Bell had left, Lightning went back to wondering of how he'll get home.

He had to admit, he liked Bell. She seemed sweet and was cool for washing him off. However, he was starting to feel a bit home sick and wished to be back at Radiator Springs. Sure the memories of Sally would wash over him, but he knew that life was short and he had to make the best of it.

* * *

"What's a human?" Mater questioned as Doc sighed irritated.

Professor Hoodingy laughed at the truck's question, "It's hard to explain. However, seeing if I managed to bring two live cars from their universe, I may want you both to help me."

"Help you?" Doc questioned with a look, "I'm still trying to get over the fact we're in some…different world. Not to mention we're looking for a friend of ours anyway. Would you mind sending us back?"

"Yeah! We're lookin' fer ma buddy, Lightning McQueen, the fastest racecar ever!" Mater put in as Doc moaned.

The professor laughed, "Did this friend of yours happen to be a red car?"

Mater blinked, "Yeah. How did ya know?"

"I know because I brought him into this world." This reply caught the Doc's attention and the Hornet gave the Professor a dirty look.

"Why on Earth did you bring the kid into this world? What business do you have?"

"Relax, my friend. I assure you that my intentions were harmless. Besides, I figure I needed some help, so I had my invention bring forth you two. It worked marvelously. But my warning is this, you need to make sure to hide because there is a general here who will probably take you both to his scientists to study you both on if he ever laid his eyes on you."

"What?" Mater questioned, looking very confused as Doc sighed,

"If that is so, where on Earth do we hide?"

"Very simple." The Professor took another invention out and aimed it at the two cars.

"What's dat?" Mater questioned as he stared at the gun-like invention.

"Just watch." Hoodingy turned on his creation and a beam went upon Mater and Doc and in moments, they had vanished.

"What happened? Doc? Where are ya?" Mater's voice rang out as Doc's annoyed voice replied next,

"I'm right next to you, Mater. The professor turned us invisible."

"That is correct," The Professor said as he turned them visible again, "We need to work fast and find your friend before the general discovers what I have made."

* * *

"Are you sure you will be all right, sweetie?" Mrs. Holler questioned as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes. I'm 20, mom, not 6. I will be just fine here on my own. Besides, you're only going to the store to get a few things." Bell answered with a small smile.

It was nearly late in the afternoon and Bell's parents needed to go shopping for their upcoming vacation. Bell was glad she wasn't going. It was her parents' anniversary anyway, and plus, she had to look after Lightning.

"Well, ok. We have the cell phone in case you need to reach us. No boys and no partying, got it?" Mr. Holler questioned as he gave his daughter a look.

"No problem! You can trust me ok? Now go before the stores close!" Bell was practically pushing her parents out of the door; she wanted to go see Lightning again.

All day, she hadn't been able to get back to the shed due to her parents wanting to talk to her about getting another car. She was glad that they had decided to go shopping so they can get ready for their vacation.

"All right. We'll see you later tonight honey." Mrs. Holler waved as she and her husband walked to their car.

"Ok, bye!" Bell waved and watched her parents drive off before she locked the front door and hurried back to the shed through the back while grabbing a can of oil on the way, "Sorry for that. I couldn't get away from my parents."

Lightning only chuckled at her statement, "Its fine. Although I am thirsty right now." He put in as Bell laughed.

"Well, here you go. This should hold you off until then." She handed him the can of car's motor oil.

She watched in amusement as he sucked on it like juice. She laughed slightly when he had finished it in a matter of seconds, "Not bad," Lightning nodded with a smile before he turned his blue eyes toward her, "Speaking of, I really need to get my tires moving. I don't want to be cooped up in this shed forever."

Bell frowned at this, "Well, it's not going to be easy, Lightning. If anyone sees you, there's going to be trouble you know."

"Come on. Isn't there a place for me to get some fresh air, drive around and not get caught by anyone?" Lightning begged as Bell stared at him.

"Well…" she frowned as she tried to think of what place they could go to; suddenly, she remembered the old abandoned farm on the other side of the thin line of forests near her backyard.

The place had been deserted for some time now, but it had a wide range of fields and it was good enough to keep even the sound of a loud engine muffled. Although it would be risky to have Lightning go out into the woods and then come back if her parents are home before them. But the pleading look in the racecar's face made Bell gave in.

"All right. There is a place where you can drive around although it has no roads. But it will be a good place to stretch yourself out." The girl finally stated as Lightning smiled wide.

"Awesome! Ka-chow!" the car stated as Bell gave him a look, "Oh, that's my catchphrase." He added noticing the look on her face.

"Ah. Ok then. Well, better get you out into the field then." Bell answered and started to for the door.


End file.
